How About Those Deltas?
by Bomb artist
Summary: If you were me, would you pledge yourself to the most brainless, self-centered, sad excuse of a Sorority? I wouldn't if my life depended on it, yeah! Here at this college, there's a lot of sorry excuses for humans I've ever met! That's... until my Dumb best friend talked me into joining the Kappa Kappa group. That's just great.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bomb artist- Hi people! I'm so sorry for not posting in awhile. I have school and back problems. Seriously. Anyways, I'm so happy to start on this new story! I'll still work on my other stories but this one could not wait.**_

_**My school's doing a play called "Nerd Meets Girl". Pretty weird name, Ne? Well it's funny. My sister's playing an old lady! LOL XD! She has a very awesome old lady voice. I was inspired by the whole theme and whatnot. **_

_**So! This story will be awesome I will assure you. So sit back and relax. Please review because I'm sacrificing my back (literally) sitting up and writing this story. So I hope you'd look into your hearts and give reviews.**_

_**Deidara: Talk about Melodramatic, yeah.**_

_**Me: Hey! Who told you to speak? No one wants to hear what you have to say! Get off of my stage!**_

_**Sasori: We're not on a stage smart ass.**_

_**Me:… I hate you two with a passion**_

_**Deidara: No you don't. **_

_**Me: Damn, you're right.**_

_**Sasori: Naruto does not belong to her. If it did, we'll all be fucked up and your eyes would fall out of your heads due to the fact that she wrote it.**_

_**Me:… Meanie**_

_**OOOOO**_

_How About Those Deltas?_

_Preface:_

There are a lot of beautiful choices out there in the world. It's too bad that you only have one. But what if the one you choose isn't the correct one? What if it turns out _way_ worst than what you expected?

Let's take a stroll down "What Could Possibly Go Wrong?" road shall we? Let's say that your favorite ice-cream store is five blocks away. You really want to go and get there soon since its deadly hot outside. There's the long way; with heat rays and other crap. Then there's the shortcut; through the projects where they have shoot-outs and… crap.

Okay now, put you mind to this. You really want that ice-cream, so it's obvious which path you'd choose. Honestly, you probably thought it was a better choice. But hold on, doesn't things that seems like the right choice comes back and bite you in the ass?

You walk the short-cut then, BOOM! Someone comes out, beat you down, and steal your wallet. I feel so sorry for you. Looks like no ice-cream would be sliding down your throats anytime soon.

Well that's what I felt like when I decided to pledge myself into the Kappa Kappa, brotherly, group thingy. It was a small sorority group of young males who has nothing else better to do. Well, that was my opinion.

This "group" is well known throughout the college campus. They have charms, good looks, great personality… but no brain. I'm kind of happy about the last part. If they did have a brain, I'd feel sorry for it; it wouldn't have a healthy home to live in.

But I wasn't too surprise once Tobi blurted out one day, "I WANT TO BECOME A KAPPA KAPPA!" I held my book down, eyebrow raised at the sudden outburst. "Tobi," I said slowly, right eye twitching; itching to throw a book at the guy I call my "friend". "Don't you see I'm trying to read? Shut the hell up, yeah!"

"But Sempi," Tobi said, flopping in the bed next to me. "I want to pledge to be a Kappa Kappa! You can join too of course." "Hell no" I puffed, throwing my book on the desk next to my bed. Looks like I'll have to study a little later. _After_ I knock out Tobi. I rose to my feet, heading toward our (sadly) shared bathroom.

"Awe, come on Sempi" Tobi whined annoyingly. "Why not? It'll be fun! We can start off our college life on the right foot!" "I said no" I snapped, slamming the door closed. "And besides," I continued, picking up my toothbrush. "The Kappa Kappa's are idiots. Have you seen the way they act, yeah? They're so stupid that they make flunks look smart, yeah."

"Oh come on Sempi, don't be so bitter" Tobi said, sounding a little too close to the door. "It'll be fun!" I slammed the toothbrush down, walking to the door and snatching it open. Tobi fell on his face, groaning in pain. I rolled my eyes and carelessly stepped over him; making sure I kicked him on the way out.

"Of course you would want to join" I said. "Look at you. You could seriously pass as mentally retarded, yeah." "Oh, bad Sempi. I see that the grumpy trolls crawled into your bed last night" Tobi said in the most childish manner.

I 'Tch'd' before turning all of my concentration my shirt that a slipped over my head. "Forget it" I said calmly, pulling on some khaki shorts and a red muscle shirt with white converse. "I'm not flinging myself into the 'hood of the stupid'." "It's the 'hood of the brothers' Sempi" Tobi corrected.

"What's the difference?" I asked pulling on my backpack. "This is the end of the discussion Tobi. I, neither are you, is going to join that stupid club, yeah." "I didn't know you cared about me!" Tobi gushed.

"I don't, yeah" I said with a shrug. "If you'd joined, I'll have to hear you talk about it all day." I opened the door and left out, leaving Tobi behind.

These were the first steps to my doom.

_**After note- Done with the Preface! Pretty awesome, huh? Deidara will be making jokes about the Kappa's stupidity. Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bomb artist- Hello my fellow readers/writers. I am so happy to finally, officially get started. I must warn you; I'm going through depression right now and need some words of encouragement. I'm really (and when I say really I mean REALLY) depressed and need some cheering up.**_

_**Please try to enjoy this story! Thankx and review!**_

_**Tobi: *gasp* Bomb-Chan! Are you really depressed?**_

_**Me: Yes, Tobi. I am. **_

_**Tobi: Do you need a hug?**_

_**Me: (nods sadly)**_

_**(Walks over and hugs me)**_

_**Deidara: Pansy, yeah**_

_**Me: Shut up!**_

_**Itachi: This is a disclaimer. Bomb artist does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Just her OCs.**_

OOOOO

_How About Those Deltas?_

_Chapter 1:_

"You've got to be kidding me" I huffed in irritation.

I forgot to check the time before we left the dorm room. My main goal was to make it to courtyard before everyone else; but that was thrown out the window once I walked through the corridor, looking through the window and spotting a huge amount of people in the yard.

I visibly twitched while Tobi tilted his head the way he normally does when he acts like he has no idea what's going on. "Sempi," he said, turning his face to me. Honestly, it took all of my will power to not take the flowerpot that stood casually besides me and shove it down his throat. I think it would be quite nice to watch him choke.

"What is it Tobi?" I asked, not really wanting to hear what he had to say. He stood there for a moment then sighed. "I forgot what I was about to say" he mumbled. I sighed, closing my eyes calmly and stalking off. "Seriously, Tobi," I began. "Your like a child sometimes, you know that, yeah?" "That's what my teachers say!" he blurted out.

"And you're proud of that?" I asked, looking back at him as we continued to walk. "Yep! That means Tobi will be a good boy forever!" he declared. I was about to comment when finally the price of me not paying attention caught up with me.

I crashed roughly into something much taller and sturdier than me. I fell back on my ass, wincing at the impact. "Sempi!" Tobi screeched, bending to my side to check on me. I heard faint chuckles, not too far off on guessing who it was.

"Katsu" said the all too familiar voice. "Long time no see!" I looked up, shielding my eyes with my hand from the sun. I scowled for a moment, quickly standing up so that I could regain my pride. I folded my arms over my chest, frowning deeply at the orange headed, egotistical, sorry excuse of a man-whore, brainless… I could go on with this list.

"What Yahiko?" I hissed at him. He raised a perfect brow at me. "What do I want? You were the one who ran into me." "You shouldn't have been in the way!" I barked. "Well, you should have watched where you were going" he said in a cocky tone. I could feel my skin boil at his words. His face literally made me want to just punch it for no reason.

"So, have you considered our offer?" he asked out of nowhere, blue eyes staring expectantly at us. "I have!" Tobi blurted. "I wanted to accept, but Sempi, mhum?" "We still don't want to, yeah" I said, hand over Tobi's mouth. Tobi's dark eyes stared intently at me. They held sorrow; like I would care.

"Have you even thought about it?" he asked me, crossing his arms over his chest looking down at us. Damn guy was _way_ taller than me! "Yes" I nodded sharply. "Thanks for the offer. But no thanks." I grabbed Tobi by his hair and dragged him along. I could feel Yahiko staring at my back giving me a 'WTF?' look. Like I would care.

*Yahiko's POV*

That blonde kid surely had some problems. How could he turn down being a Kappa Kappa? Does he realize that he could go to parties and become extremely popular? Guess people these days doesn't really care anymore.

I rolled my eyes as I cut through the crowd. Today was one of those days when we had the whole half of the day off which was good on my part. I had an excellent way to persuade Deidara and his side-kick to join us whether they wanted to or not.

I walked down the hallways, turning a corner. I went through the double doors and turned again, being greeted by a door that said 'staff only'. This was where we have our meetings. I opened it, not expecting too much of the guys being there. Only a guy with dust dark red hair sat there with his leg crossed over the other, leaned back on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"Channel surfing again?" I asked with a grin. His pale eyes looked at me without life. He let a small smile crack his features and shrugged. "You know, it's whatever" he said, looking back at the T.V. I walked over, leaning up to turn off the screen. He groaned in protest, but I cut him off. "I have a new way to convince the two assholes to join us" I said coolly.

He looked at me with a bored expression, eyebrow raised. "Seriously?" he asked. "What you got?" "Are you ready for this?" I purred. "Bring it" he grinned. "We steal the Delta's diary."

"…"

Nagato turned back towards the T.V, flipping it on and surfing it again. I frowned at his reaction, really not understanding it. "Nagato?" I said, poking his arm. "We're not doing it" he finally said. "That's crazy." "What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, slamming the remote down and glaring at me. "Are you kidding me, Yahiko?" he seethed. "This is the diary we're talking about! The diary that uncovers every secret of every Chi Delta girl!" "That's why we're not stealing it" I said with a soft smile. "We'll get those idiots to." "Oh, what a plan" Nagato said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, not too phased of his reaction. I expected for him to act this way; that's why I had a back up plan. "Nagato," I said with a huff. "You and I both know that the Katsu kid and the Uchiha is great Kappa Kappa material." "Yes" he nodded. "But the best thing to do is to wait for them to change their minds. We can't force this on them Yahiko."

I sighed impatiently. He could be so difficult sometimes. "You're not getting it are you?" I asked. "We need new Kappa Kappa pledges. We get them to steal the diary, we black mail them into joining, we turn in the book, and we can become the 'Big Man on Campus'."

Nagato huffed in irritation, turning his head sharply towards me. "You know, you're so immature sometimes" he said with a sigh. I grinned, knowing what was coming next. "Fine," he finally said. "I'll help you out with your stupid plan. But if it backfires, you're on your own."

"Thanks man" I said with a huge grin, bumping fists with him.

*Deidara's POV*

"Hey! Hey! Sempi! Wait for me!" Tobi called after me. I really didn't want to hear his voice right now. All I could see was red at the moment and if Tobi valued his life, he would piss off.

"Leave me alone" I gritted out, sharply turning the corner just to lose him. "But Sempi, hear me out!" he protested. "No, piss off!" I said, turning another corner. Damn, he's really good at this. "But Sempi!" "What!?" I snapped, turning to him. I could tell I had a scary face because Tobi shrunk a little. "I," he began to say. "Tobi," I cut him off. "There's nothing you could say or do to convince me to join. That's that."

"But why?" Tobi asked. "Weren't you the one who said, 'Hell yeah! Let's get this fucking party started!'?" "This is completely different" I sighed. "Am I the only one who hasn't realized why I would never join?"

Tobi paused, eye holding blankness. "Sempi, I-""It's not your fault" I sighed adjusting my backpack. "Come on. And we're not talking about this again." Tobi silently followed me towards the art studio. I really didn't mean to pull the guilt card on him. I mean, it wasn't his fault that…

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I continued to walk. It wasn't long until I finally ran into somebody again, this time holding my ground. My azure eyes looked up to meet large, deep black ones.

"Katsu," he said in a mono-tone voice, bored expression on his face. "Tobi, may I ask why you two aren't in class?" "We have half the day off" I answered blankly. "Isn't class in session for you?" "Actually, I was looking for you" he answered. "I have to discuss something with you… in private." He looked at Tobi, silently asking for him to leave. Tobi nodded softly, walking off in the direction of the art room.

I huffed, knowing good and well what _this_ Uchiha wanted. "No way" I answered before the question was asked. "It would be nice for you to consider" Itachi said with a shrug. "Our group needs people like you." "Why don't you ask anyone else other than _me_?" I hissed at the raven. His presence was seriously pissing me off.

"It's rather simple" he said, closing his dark eyes slowly. "You're very different from the others. You're Kappa Kappa material to say the least. It'll be quite enjoyable if you decide to join us Katsu." "No thanks, yeah" I said shoving past him. "Now why don't you and your asshole friends leave me the hell alone!"

"What ever grudge you have against Sasori, I'm pretty sure you could resolve" he said coolly. I paused in my steps, my visible eye widened and my fists clutched to my side. "You know, don't you?" I asked with a shake in my voice. "More or less" he said. "We're Kappa brothers. Why should a secret like that be held?"

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I unclenched my fists, walking away. "See you later Uchiha" I said darkly. "Right" he said smoothly. My head was now throbbing. I need an Aspirin

*Itachi's POV*

I raised a thin brow at the shaking blonde. So, the rumors were true. Who would have thought?

"Itachi," said someone, placing a broad hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side to see my best friend. I sighed, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder. "What? No luck with the blonde?" he asked with a slight grin. "Kisame," I said smoothly. "This is serious business. Yahiko wants Deidara no matter how hard we have to try." "Eh?" Kisame said with a tilt of the head. "I don't get it, why the hell does he want that girly looking dude anyways?"

I felt myself rolling my eyes. Sometimes, Kisame could be a pain. "Deidara's special" I said simply. "He's one of us to say the least." "Whatever," Kisame said with a shrug. "Come on. Yahiko just called and told me to come to the staff lounge." "For what?" I asked, eyes staring intently at him. "I guess a meeting" he shrugged.

I turned my head back towards the direction Deidara left in. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Fine," I sighed. "Come on, let's go."

_**After note- Whew! I never thought that I would be done. I know it was not long but I really had a writer's block to get over so… anyways, please review while I eat this yummy cheese cake that is waiting for me. **_

_**A/N: I'm watching this movie called 'Obsessed'. I'm really getting a new idea for my next story. But I really need to finish my unfinished ones before I start it!**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**-Bomb artist**_


End file.
